Adjusting
by Ms. Moonstar
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER! I X23 is free from Hydra and Shield, but how will she deal with her new found freedom, her past, and most of all, her haunting memories.
1. Little Girl Lost, Logan Worries

Adjusting  
  
By Ms. Neptune Holmes  
  
A/N: Hey Everyone! After watching "X-23" of the New X-men Evolution, I decided to write a story about that little girl called "X-23." There might be some spoilers  
  
for that episode, but they will minor at most. Without any further ado,  
  
here's the story.  
  
"..." Is conversation or talking.  
  
^^...^^ is author created flashback  
  
`...` is original flashback from episode  
  
**~~~~** Is telepathic conversation  
  
#....# Is change of scene.  
  
Prologue: Little Girl Lost  
  
The sound of footsteps broke the silence of the night in Bayville. Dark clouds draped the evening sky. A little girl with dark chestnut hair and a black outfit ran the empty streets. Gasping for breath, she ran into an alley, and tripped over a fallen trashcan, sending her sprawling. The girl picked herself off the ground, huddled herself into a ball and wept, not caring how torn and soiled her clothes were from her fall. She looked up to the night horizon wishing that someone would come to take her home. Her stomach gave a loud rumble, making her realize that it had been a long time since she had eaten.  
  
^^ Flashback ^^  
  
She was huddled in a corner of a white room, being observed by scientists in lab coats, being put through yet another grueling and tiresome test. This time, it was how long she could withstand not eating. Her stomach greatly objected to this experiment, though she herself couldn't argue with those who stood behind the glass pane, watching her as they would an animal in a cage. Speakers had been installed in the room in which she occupied, letting them here her, and she be able to hear the scientists. The eleven years old shook and whimpered pathetically; despite all the training she had received to ignore her emotions. A woman with flaxen hair and cobalt eyes observed the child sympathetically, and unable to stand it anymore, threw down the clipboard she was holding.  
  
"Please, stop this! Hasn't the girl gone through enough? She hasn't eaten in 72 hours!" The female scientist protested loudly. "X-23," as she was commonly known, (she had never been given a proper name) looked up suddenly to the woman coming to her rescue. An older balding man in a lab coat soon crushed her hope.  
  
"If you don't like it, you can pack up your office and leave!" he snapped. The woman looked at her, then picked up her clipboard from the ground. The girl sadly looked through the window, then rested her cheek to her knee.  
  
No one was going to help her.  
  
^^End Flashback ^^  
  
"X-23" looked up and then felt the droplets of rain beginning to fall. Curling her legs closer to her, she closed her eyes, and listened to the rain beating against the shingles of the adjoining buildings.  
  
# Xavier Institute #  
  
A burly fellow with bluish-black hair paced back and forth in the library of the Xavier Institute while a bald man in a wheelchair watched him, hands clasped and equally as anxious.  
  
"Logan," said the bareheaded man, "Please stop pacing, you're going to worry yourself to death. Don't worry about the child, I'm sure she can look after herself. After all, she escaped the lab-"  
  
"That's not the problem Chuck," Logan interrupted, "It's just that she has no place to go. If the girl's caught stealing or somethin' and they find out that she's a mutant, she'll probably be hunted down and sent back there."  
  
Professor Charles Xavier sighed. "I see what you mean. She does need a home. Somewhere she can feel safe and welcomed. The girl needs a place where she can control both her power and her emotions, especially her anger. I think the older students should suit up and join you in finding her."  
  
Logan growled but then nodded. Xavier closed his eyes and contacted the older students of the Institute.  
  
*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****  
  
Ororo, Jean, Scott, Kitty, Rouge, Kurt, please suit up and report to the X-Van and help Logan find someone. *****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******  
  
Logan looked over to the man in the wheelchair.  
  
"Good Luck Logan," Charles said calmly.  
  
As he left the room, the burly man answered back  
  
***~~~** Thanks Chuck, I'll need it. ***~~~**  
  
To be continued..... 


	2. Meeting New People

Adjusting Part two  
  
A/N: Hello again everyone! MY GOODNESS 17 REVIEWS! I've NEVER had those many reviews for just the first chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! On a more serious note, I am afraid I'll only be able to write/update this fic every so often. As I am in college, between my homework, essays and whatnot, I will probably have little time to write, so please bare with me and forgive me if I am a little slow updating. BTW, if anyone is interested in some more X-23 fics, Silver Spider has two that she's written. In addition, I took out Evan's name in chapter one. This story takes place after "Target X" Okay? Enjoy!  
  
Adjusting Part 2: Meeting New People  
  
A sleek, hyped up SUV sped through the desolate streets of the little city called Bayville. Logan had told the little group of teenagers they were looking for a girl that was a mutant and needed help, but that was all.  
  
"So who are ve looking vor, Logan?" asked Nightcrawler, a blue-furred German mutant.  
  
The older man growled, "A young girl, black leather outfit, brown hair, green eyes, kinda like me. You can't miss her."  
  
"You mean, like, that girl who was at the institute a few weeks ago? No way! Is the Professor, like, outta his mind?"  
  
The burly man slammed on the breaks, making everyone in the van lurch forward in surprise. Logan turned around in his seat and brandished his claws.  
  
"Look HALF-PINT, I was the one who wanted to go and look for her. She's been through a lot, more than all of ya If in of ya so much as one tiny peep about her, I'll make sure that you'll have training sessions with me everyday until NEXT Christmas, got it?"  
  
They all got quiet at the threat. The teenagers all knew that If Logan made a threat he was SERIOUS.  
  
The muscular man unbuckled his seat belt and stepped out of the van. Smelling the air for a moment, he growled, "She's 'round here. Split up and search. Tell her-" there was a moment's hesitation, then, "tell her that Logan is looking for her."  
  
The little group got out of the X-van and spilled into the street in search of the little girl.  
  
"X-23" sighed and looked up at the streetlamp that was lighting the little passage she was residing in. She gasped at the sound of footsteps coming closer to the alleyway. Wielding her claws, she readied herself to fight. There was no way that she was going back, not without a fight anyway. By the light of the street lantern, she saw that it was a woman. Could it be Madame Hydra? She shook her head, NO, that isn't possible. There was no manner that she could have escaped that burning ship alive. She, "X-23" had, because of her heightened physical abilities. Maybe...  
  
"Hello? Is there anyone in there?" It was a woman all right, but her voice sounded younger, less mature, and did not have a thick Russian accent as Hydra did. The small girl did not want to give herself away until she was sure that she wasn't being captured.  
  
There was silence for a moment in the alley, and then the woman said, "I came with Logan, he's looking for you!"  
  
Logan? He was here, looking for HER? The burly man must have really cared for her well-being if he came out in the dead of night to seek for her. But something within "X-23" told her that is still could be a trick. He might be forced to look for her by S.H.I.E.L.D. or HYDRA in exchange for his life. She dismissed that theory too. Logan was too strong, too powerful and to free-willed to let anyone control him.  
  
Picking herself up from the rough ground, she slowly eased herself to the mouth of the little alleyway. She was surprised to see who the woman was. This person looked nothing like Madame Hydra at all; indeed the 'lady' had flowing red hair and a caring smile. She was dressed in what looked like a black jumpsuit with a band of green. She had to be no older than 18 or 19. "X-23" jumped as the woman offered her hand.  
  
"Don't be frightened. My name is Jean Grey. Logan was my instructor. He said that we were looking for you." The "lady" closed her eyes and put her fingers to her head. A moment later, she opened her eyes. "Logan's on the way. Do you have a name?"  
  
"X-23" sneered. "I've never had a Christian name. I was trained to be a weapon."  
  
Jean's response was a soft "Oh"  
  
Logan showed up behind the young woman and with him three other teenagers. One was a boy with red and yellow goggles. Followed closely by him was another, was also a male by his voice, but didn't look human at all. This 'boy' had three fingers, two toes, was covered in a blanket of blue fur and had a tail with a spade ending. Two more girls appeared behind the small gang of boys. One was wearing jade and had a pallid face, brought out by a purple colored lipstick. Next to her was a shorter female, with brunette hair tied up in a ponytail and wearing a suit, much like the woman that she had met  
  
"You alright, kid?" Logan asked outright.  
  
She huffed at being called 'kid' (she hated that) and said firmly, "I'm fine."  
  
"You're covered in scratches and cuts. That's not what I call 'fine'. You're clothes are ripped." He noted. In an afterthought, the burly "Weapon X" said, "SHIELD is not looking for you anymore, you're free. If ya want, you can come back and live with me and the little gang here," he gestured towards the teens.  
  
They looked a caring group, but she was better off on her own. If SHIELD came looking for her again, she'd put everyone else in danger. She said so to Logan.  
  
"I made a deal with SHIELD," Logan made a face. "They said they ain't gonna go after you. You'd be better off at the institute kid, with us. If you steal and you're captured and found out, the people here won't be merciful. We're trying to keep a low profile here in Bayville. So, how about it? Willing to give it a shot?"  
  
"X-23" thought about it for a moment. To be accepted, to never be alone again made her heart pound and her head ache. She would be part of a family, not a true one like she had seen at the parks when she was twelve, but part of a family.  
  
She looked into the deep coffee colored eyes of the man who had shown her the beginning of a new life.  
  
"Yes. I'll come with you" she said finally.  
  
Logan half smiled and gestured her to follow. The teens soon followed, bombarding her with questions.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Do you like pizza?" "X-23" was startled; no one ever had asked her what she liked, or who she was.  
  
"I- I don't have a name." She stated flatly. The gang of kids stopped dead in their tracks. They stared at her wide-eyed.  
  
"You DON'T have a NAME?" The tallest of the boys asked incredulously.  
  
"No." 'X-23' stated, "I was raised to be a weapon, there was no need for a one."  
  
"We're gonna like, have to fix that!" exclaimed the brunette with a ponytail. "Now that you're one of the "X-men"  
  
The former girl weapon chewed her lip. What was she getting herself INTO?  
  
"Now that you aren't a weapon anymore, you should have a proper name." Logan muttered.  
  
"How about Anastasia?" the pallid girl asked, "Ah read it somewhere. It means 'Resurrection' or somethin'"  
  
Anastasia, it sounded like a doll's name. Not that she'd ever know, she never had any toys, but she saw one of them when she studied weaknesses.  
  
"And vor a last name how about Erinyes? I learned it in European History somevhere zat it is the goddess of ze furies" the blue 'boy' said in a thick German accent.  
  
"Sounds good." the tall boy with the goggles said, then looking at her. "Do you like it?" She nodded. "Good. Ya know we can call you Ana for short. Speaking of names, we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Scott Summers, a.k.a. Cyclops. I er- have optic blasts.  
  
The blue furred "creature spoke up, "I'm Kurt Wagner, a.k.a. Nightcrawler. I can 'port and I have acrobatic skills." To prove his point, the furry teenager suddenly disappeared in a puff of cloudy smoke and reappeared next to her, causing "X-23" to jump. "Sorry. Von't do that again."  
  
The brunette piped up, "I'm Kitty Pride, also know as, like, Shadowcat. I can, like, phase through solid stuff.  
  
"Amh Rouge," said the pale one, "Ah wouldn't get to close though, ah can absorb life forces and mutant powers."  
  
"You already know me, I have telekinesis and can read minds," said Jean Grey.  
  
A tall African-America appeared behind Logan, "My name is Ororo Munroe, Storm. I have the ability to create and control the weather."  
  
Anastasia nodded to acknowledge them. These people were so accepting of her, almost as though they didn't remember her taken them down one by one two weeks ago.  
  
"C'mon" Logan growled, "It's late and we should head back. The group headed back to the car, and Anastasia hesitantly followed.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
. 


	3. Time Flies

Adjusting (Part 3)  
  
By Ms. Neptune Holmes  
  
A/N: Hello again everyone! Thank you to the reviews of the previous chapter. So without any further ado, here's chapter 3! Note: I am sorry everyone, but because of failing intrests and lack of muse and original inspiration, this will be the final chapter to this story. Maybe later on down the road I might extend this a bit, but until then, I am truely sorry.  
  
"..." Is conversation or talking.  
  
^^...^^ is author created flashback  
  
`...` is original flashback from episode  
  
**~~~~** Is telepathic conversation  
  
#....# Is change of scene.  
  
Disclaimer: "X-23" and other X-Men DO NOT BELONG TO ME! They are the property of the writers of the show and Kids WB network. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~ Anastasia stood silently as Professor Xavier queried her politely. He had a gentle smile, but she still did not feel at ease around anybody but Logan.  
  
"So you have decided to join us?" He asked quietly.  
  
She bobbed her head in response.  
  
"Well, then, we'll get you settled in. I'll make the proper arrangements so that you can begin school on Monday. You'll have to get some new clothes though, yours are ruined." Xavier then looked over to the burly man. "Logan, please settle Ms. Eryines in the guest quarters and then see Jubilee and ask her if Anastasia can borrow a set of pajamas. Afterwards, come back and see me. There are a few things we need to discuss."  
  
"Excuse me Professor, but I would prefer to sleep in my clothes," she declared firmly.  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea, child." Ororo broke in. "Your clothes are wet and dirty. You would probably have a cold before morning if you wore them to bed. Perhaps you'd like a bath?"  
  
'X-23' though about it for a moment. She had never had a luxurious bath. After a training session, she took a short, luke-warm bath before she returned to her lessons. Looking over to the weather-witch, she nodded. Ororo swept out of the room.  
  
"C'mon, Ana." Logan growled. Ana turned to leave, but then faced Charles Xavier.  
  
"I-I wanted to say I am sorry for ruining parts of your home." She said, in a tone that was so quiet it almost surprised it came from her.  
  
"You needn't worry, Ana. Most of what was.ruined is replaceable. This mansion has been through more than just a few broken things." He smiled.  
  
An hour later, she had bathed and dressed in a set of pajamas, (which fit her almost perfectly) and was lead to her room by Ororo.  
  
"Now, if you need anything, Rouge and Ktty are right down the hall. Breakfast is at seven." She opened the door, and ushered her in.  
  
The former 'X-23' could hardly believe it. The room was lavish; it was like nothing she had seen before. A large, four poster bedstead, with dark red covers stood in the in one corner of the bed. A vanity stood in the corner, empty of the cosmetics that had covered the other girl's vanity- what was her name. Jean? The room had a curtain, accompanied by French doors that led to a small circular patio and overlooked the lake. In another corner, stood brass plated full-length mirror.  
  
"This-is MY room?" she muttered in awe. She heard the woman behind her chuckled.  
  
"Of course, Ana." Ororo said gently. "Now, get some sleep." The Weather- Witch said turning and closing the door behind her. Ana stood in the middle of the room, contemplating all that she had experienced in the past few hours. She turned and felt suddenly overwhelmed. Had she made the right choice? This was all so new to her, she didn't think she could be 'normal.' After all, 'X-23' had spent most of her life in a lab, and NEVER had friends or 'fun.'  
  
Walking over to the mirror, she looked at her reflection. No longer was she the 'lab rat', the human weapon. Anastasia sat on the bed and felt the cloth of the pajamas. The light blue sleeper felt foreign to her. She had never worn anything but her uniform for everything. Sighing, she got into bed, and for the first time, fell into a deep slumber without any fear or aprehension.  
  
#.....6 months Later........#  
  
Anastasia smiled as she watched the younger students have a snowball fight as she sat on the steps leading into the Intitute. School had let out for the holidays, much to her relief. She had been a good student and excelled in all subjects, but the winter break was greatly appreciated by her, and by the other students in Bayville, no doubt. Ana had learned to deal with the angry taunts and stares of the normal student poulation. The former "X- 23" had not only gained a family, but a new life as well. She now knew how to play the piano, thanks to Ororo, knew German, thanks to Kurt, and knew how to have "fun," thanks to Kitty, Jean, and the other girls. It had been hard for her to adjust at first; everyone knew what and how to do certain things that she did not, but eventually, she caught on. Ana had learned about the holiday of Christmas by Jean, Scott, Kitty, and Kurt, and was eager to know what it felt like to have Christmas with a 'family,' even a non traditional one. Walking into the institute and brushing off the acess of snow that had landed on her heavy winter jacket, she was about ready to return to her room, when a familiar voice called her from the library. Ana entered the study to see Logan, who had his back turned from her, and Professor Xavier smiling to her.  
  
Logan turned and smiled to her. In his hand was a thick, folded, cream colored parchment.  
  
"I was suppose ta give you this tommorow, ki-Ana. But, I wanted to suprise ya anyhow, here," he hande the parchement to her, "Read it."  
  
Carefully, she unfolded the paper and read "This is to annouce that Logan has legally and lawfully adopted one Anastasia Nicole Erinyes. On this day December the 13th, 2002." her voice faltered as tears began to well up in her as and splash down her face. "You-you mean that I am your-" she whispered, but could not finish. Logan nodded. "Merry Christmas, daughter." Her first real Christmas, and now she had someone close to her. She wrapped her arms around her new found dad and whispered, "I love you, father. Merry Christmas."  
  
The End 


End file.
